Meteorite
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Thunderbird 3 is in peril, it'll take all the boys to rescue their little brother and Tintin. Rights belong to Anderson and I promise I'll give them back, I just need to temporarily borrow them.
1. Meteor shower

It was a quiet afternoon on Tracy Island, Jeff was out on the balcony with his eldest son Scott, listening to his second eldest, Virgil, playing the piano in the lounge. The youngest two Alan and Gordon were battling each other in a game of chess whilst Tintin sat next to the piano sewing a tear in her uniform.

"Alan, what time are you retrieving John?" Jeff asked, distracting his son for a moment, allowing Gordon to gain a move.

"Ah Dad, you cost me a victory" Alan moaned as Gordon winked "I'm going up later, but I can go up earlier if you'd like?"

"Would you do that son?"

"Sure. Tintin, are you nearly finished with the tear? Then we can go up" Alan smiled as Tintin looked up.

"Another ten minutes and I should be done."

The room went back to its peaceful atmosphere and Alan got up to start packing, his room was basic with a shelf full of racing trophies and car awards, one of the walls had a couple of posters of his favourite racer and various NASA photographs. He grabbed a bag and began to pack wishing that he didn't have to go up to the satellite for a month, then headed back to the lounge to leave with Tintin.

Soon they were in Thunderbird 3 and heading towards Thunderbird 5.

"Thunderbird 3 to 5, get the docking tube ready John, we'll be with you in two minutes" Alan said over the radio.

"Sure thing Alan. Been busy at home?"

"It's been a pretty quiet month actually, no doubt it's been even quieter up there."

"You bet, right the docking port is ready, see you soon" John shut off and went to get his bag.

All of a sudden an alarm sounded, he ran back into the main room and skidded to the control panel, he looked down to see an alert reading a meteor shower.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3! Back off, meteorite shower!"

"What? How far away?"

"Thirty seconds Alan, get out of there."

"John, we're practically next to you, we'll be fine."

"Alan, I'm serious, you'll be in direct orbital path of them, get out of here!"

Alan frowned "alright John, call us when it's clear again."

Suddenly a meteorite struck three's hull near the main control panel, John gasped in horror as Thunderbird 3 spun out of control away from the satellite.

"Thunderbird 5 to base, come in please!" John cried over the radio.

"What's wrong John?"

"A meteor shower father, it's struck Thunderbird 3 and she's in big trouble."

"She's been hit!" Jeff exclaimed "are Alan and Tintin ok?"

"I don't know father."

"Well, try to get in contact John, radio back as soon as you get a reply."

"FAB" John bit his lip "Thunderbird 3 come in, Alan, can you hear me?" there was no answer "Alan, come in" still nothing.

Within Thunderbird 3 the two occupants were not in a good state, Alan had struck his head on the control panel, and Tintin had sprained her ankle and been knocked unconscious in the spinning. Back on the island Jeff was comforting Kyrano whilst discussing the meteorite crash with Scott, Virgil and Gordon.

"We've got to try something" Virgil said lifting his head out of his hands.

"The question is how we do it. This is Thunderbird 3 we're rescuing, our biggest ship" Scott replied.

"Our best bet is to send Thunderbird 1 up there, it'll be difficult, but the fastest way" Jeff suggested.

"But Dad, how do I dock alongside Thunderbird 3?" Scott asked resting his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"You'll just have to try son, Thunderbird 2 would be even harder to rescue 3" Jeff smiled.

"We could try" Virgil looked up.

"That's impossible Virgil, she wouldn't reach the speed needed to get us into orbit. Besides, we don't know how far Thunderbird 3 has drifted."

"C'mon guys, both crafts stand an equal chance of success, but for this, I have to agree with Scott" Gordon sighed as Virgil shook his head "sorry Virg, but we need to get our little brother quickly."

"Let's get going then" Scott turned and started to head towards the lamps.

"Wait a minute Scott, how are you rescuing T3?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know but we'll be in touch, c'mon fellas."

"Boys" Jeff hung his head "be careful. And Scott? Watch your motors in space alright?"

"Yes Dad, wish us luck" Scott smiled grimly and left the lounge to his bird, the other two went down to the passenger entrance.

"Base to Thunderbird 5? John?"

"Loud and clear Dad."

"Thunderbird 1 is going to try and get Alan, it's our only option."

"Right father."

"Could you keep an eye out for any other meteorite showers?"

"Sure Dad, I just hope Alan gets in contact soon."

"So do I."

Meanwhile Thunderbird 1 had entered orbit and had started to scan for T3, Gordon looked out at the stars and laughed to himself.

"I never get over how strange this is."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Thunderbird 1 being in space, it's just weird."

Scott chuckled "I know, between you and I, I'm still getting used to it, it doesn't feel right."

"Radio John Scott, let's see if he's managed to get in contact with Alan."

"Alright. Thunderbird, to Thunderbird 5."

"Hi Scott, you in orbit I gather?"

"Yep. Have you had any word from Alan?"

"No Scott, I'm getting worried, I would've thought one of them would get in contact."

Meanwhile in Thunderbird 3 Tintin woke up, in pain and fear she got to her feet almost collapsing again as her ankle failed under her, gradually she edged closer to the radio.

"Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5, come in please?"

"Tintin, is that you?" John turned up the volume.

"Yes, where are we?"

"Nowhere near me that's for sure. What happened?"

"We span out of control and I guess I was knocked out."

"How's Alan?"

"He hasn't come round yet, in fact he hasn't moved at all" Tintin's voice wavered.

"Alright, look after him, Scott and the others are locating you in Thunderbird 1, it's going to be a difficult rescue, but we'll get you two, don't worry."

"FAB John."


	2. Rescued

Tintin sat back and crawled over to where Alan was, she rolled him over and gasped, an open wound ran from his head and blood was trickling down over his eyebrow, she opened one of his eyes, they seemed unfocussed, almost as if he had a concussion.

"Tintin to John, come in please."

"Still here Tintin, what's wrong?"

"Could you describe the appearance of a concussion please?"

"Let me think. Usually the patient's eyes are unfocussed and there's not a response from any of the face or body, they look like they're asleep. Why?"

Tintin's eyes filled with tears "tell Thunderbird 1 to hurry up, Alan needs hospitalisation."

"Tintin, what's wrong with Alan?" John frowned.

"I think" she gulped back a sob "he has a mild concussion."

"Alright, here's what I want you to do. Prop him against a chair or something to keep him sitting upright" John sighed "don't worry Tintin, the boys will be with you soon."

Closing in, Thunderbird 1 finally caught Thunderbird 3's position.

"ETA now 2 minutes."

"So, how are we going to get over there?" Gordon asked.

"We have two suits on board, so one of us will have to stay here and keep us in orbit. Virg, I know you'd want to go over but I want you to keep Thunderbird 1 in control" Scott smiled apologetically as Virgil's face fell.

"But?" he started.

"I need Gordon's technical advice on this one Virg, I'm sorry."

Virgil gave in "alright Scott, you two should go and get ready, seal yourselves off from the cockpit, we haven't exactly got an airlock."

"FAB, come on Gordon."

"Keep us level Virg and good luck" Gordon winked and followed Scott out.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1."

"Hello John, what's the latest?"

"How close are you to reaching 3? Alan's in a bad way."

"We're pulling alongside now, Gordon and Scott are going to spacewalk across."

"You'll need me to open the airlock in 3 then?"

"Yes."

"FAB I've told Tintin to seal herself off, good luck."

"Thanks John" Virgil sat back and drummed his fingers on the control sticks.

"Alright Virg, we're going. We may be some time, stick around ok?"

"You've got it Scott."

The two Tracys went across and into Thunderbird 3's airlock, then went through into the main lounge and removed their space helmets, Tintin looked up tearfully.

"Tintin, are you hurt?" Scott asked hastily joining her.

"I've sprained my ankle, but it's Alan I'm worried about" she pointed to where Alan was sitting with closed eyes.

Scott and Gordon looked up and frowned, why wasn't their brother moving?

"Alan? Do you hear me, it's Scott."

There was no response and Gordon checked Alan's pulse.

"Heart rate is normal but something is wrong" Gordon opened Alan's eye carefully then almost fell back in shock "Scott, this is serious. He's got a mild concussion, we need to get him home as soon as possible."

"That's a little difficult. Right, Gordon, go and look for some more suits, we've got to get these two into Thunderbird 1 now."

"What about Thunderbird 3?"

"We'll have to worry about her at a later date, go Gordon" Scott ordered then turned his attention back to Tintin "can you stand on it at all?"

"I don't think so" she said tearfully.

Scott hugged her tightly as she shook with fear "we'll be home soon."

"Transport Alan first, he's more important" Tintin laughed lightly.

"Here's Gordon now."

"Scott, help me suit Alan up, then we can get him into the airlock and Thunderbird 1" Gordon smiled.

"Sure. We'll be right back for you Tintin."

"FAB, be careful."

Very carefully Gordon and Scott supported their unconscious brother back to Thunderbird 1 whilst Tintin suited up.

"Scott to Virgil."

Virgil felt his watch vibrate slightly "Virgil here, have you got them?"

"We've got Alan, I'm going back for Tintin, let my bird hover for a while and join Gordon once I've gone, I'll tell you when I am returning."

"FAB."

Scott went back across and helped Tintin to her feet, she winced slightly from her ankle but they returned safely to Thunderbird 1. During their way back to 5 Virgil comforted Tintin.

"He's going to be ok Tintin."

"If I knew it was concussion, I would've radioed sooner."

"He'll be home soon and Brains can examine him, don't cry now."

Tintin smiled as he wrapped an arm around her "so, he'll pull through?"

"Of course" Virgil brushed her tears away.

Meanwhile Scott was arguing with John over Thunderbird 3.

"I'm telling you Scott, dad is going to flip when he finds out you've left her unmanned in space."

"Then _you_ better not tell him."

"You're not going to get away with this."

"Do you want to be picked up or not?" Scott snarled.

"I'm sure there was a way we could've rescued three at the same time."

Scott frowned "that can come later, Alan's life is at stake here, now get ready to board, I won't be able to dock for long."

John grimaced to himself slightly "I'm ready when you are."

"Ready for boarding tube."

John came aboard Thunderbird 1 and sat solemnly next to Tintin and Virgil, then they made their way back to the island, waiting for them were Jeff and Brains to take Alan down to the sick room.

"Ah yes. I see. Alan does have a mild concussion, I've plugged him up to all the necessary equipment and tied an ice pack to that lump on his head, that should keep down the swelling" Brains stepped away from the bed.

"When do you expect him to wake up Brains?" Jeff asked stroking his son's head.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Mr Tracy, it's not a deep concussion thankfully, but he'll need time."  
>"Aright Brains, I'll come and check on him later, right now I need to talk to Scott.<p>

Up in the lounge Scott and John were still not talking to each other, Virgil was playing the piano trying to avoid them amongst the tension in the room whilst Gordon was down in the pool, Jeff entered and out of the corner of his eye, Virgil saw John smirk slightly.

"Scott, Alan will be fine, he's not awake but he's in a stable condition."

"That's a relief."

"What are you going to do about Thunderbird 3?" Jeff asked gently.

"He left her behind father, he didn't try anything to save her" John blurted out, Scott's eyes were livid in anger.

Virgil couldn't stand it any longer, he hit the keys and spun round "he had to John, our brother needed medical attention immediately."

John grimaced and shook his head, Jeff sighed "Scott, you did the right thing, however, we do need to get her back here."

"Agreed, any idea how to do that?"

"I think I do" Jeff smiled "if you take Thunderbirds one and two into space, you could attach lines to both ends of Thunderbird 3 and bring her down."

Virgil stood up and joined Scott on the sofa "but father, without any of her boosters, she could burn up on re-entry."

"Not necessarily Virgil, it's risky but with a steady speed, we should be able to bring her out of orbit and back through the Earth's atmosphere."

"Ok boys, Scott get Thunderbird 1 out there. Virgil, take Thunderbird 2 and John with you."

"FAB dad. Let's go."


	3. Home again

On the way down Thunderbirds 2's runway Virgil turned to John.

"About earlier, I'm sorry I shouted at you, it's just, I trust Scott's decisions, he's never led me wrong on a mission."

John smiled slightly "I know Virg, it's just sometimes, I question his decisions, sometimes I wonder if he's doing the right thing."

"We'll discuss this again in a minute. Hold on, we need to go to maximum speed if we want to get into orbit safely."

John strapped himself in and the transporter craft shot upwards into space following Scott's rocket trail, once in orbit Virgil continued.

"When you question, you mean you think a rescue could've been coordinated a different way?"

"Yeah. Do you remember when Ocean Pioneer got in the OD60?"

"Of course."

"Well when we got home I suggested to Scott that we could've tried towing the ship out, and he didn't agree so to speak."

"That ship was pretty heavy John" Virgil frowned.

"Yes but we could've tried, instead he flipped it and decided to leave."

Suddenly Scott's voice came over the intercom "do you want to know exactly why I didn't think about towing the ship out?"

"This is eavesdropping Scott."

"I didn't tow because I thought it was better that we saved that crews' lives instead of a ship, that's our job."

"Guys please, what is this all about? I've never heard you two like this before" Virgil asked looking at John to explain.

"He's being a jerk" Scott snarled over the radio.

"Scott!" Virgil barked.

"Me, a jerk!? The only jerk in this family is you Scott, you think you're dad but guess what, you're far from it!" John walked away from the radio and towards the back of the cockpit.

"Scott, he's not a jerk, he's our younger brother. Cut him some slack, he's up in space for most of the year" Virgil said quietly noticing John in the corner shaking from small sobs.

"That's not my fault" Scott paused before continuing "he's crying isn't he?"

"I'm not surprised."

"Tell him that once we've done this job and returned home, I'll give him a hug."

Virgil closed his eyes mentally cursed his eldest brother "he'll be back in Thunderbird 5, Alan can't take that position at the moment. Let's get Thunderbird 3 and sort this out later, alright?"

"Alright Virgil, how far away are you by the way?"

"ETA to 3's position, about ten minutes. You?"

"Five, see you there."

"FAB" Virgil switched his bird to auto-pilot and went over to John who had his head bowed down as to hide the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Leave me alone Virgil" he said tearfully.

"You've not a jerk John."

"Then why did he call me one?"

"He's worried about Alan and Thunderbird 3, and now he's upset that you don't trust him."

"I bet he blames me for the meteor shower too" John flicked out of his eyes.

"In what way is that your fault? You told Alan to move away and he didn't listen, none of that is your fault. Trust me, Scott does not blame any of Alan's condition on you" Virgil smiled.

"Then what does he blame me for?" John looked up into Virgil's honey eyes.

"I don't know, that's something you two need to discuss yourselves. Come on, we've got a ship to save" Virgil pulled John to his feet.

In the meantime Scott had found Thunderbird 3 and had fired a line to hold her.

"Scott to Virgil, how far away are you? I've fixed a line to her nose cone."

"Approaching you now Scott, I'll take one of her engines, or if you'd like I can take all three for balance?"

"Would that be possible?"

"Should be."

"Let's try it, we just need to get back to base."

"FAB Scott, ready to fire John?"

"On your word Virgil."

"Targets set. Fire!"

Three lines shot out towards Thunderbird 3 and locked onto her engines, Scott smiled slightly at his brother's shooting.

"Nice shot John. Right, let's go. At maximum speed we should be able to make it in one piece."

"Remember, Scott we need to be careful on re-entry."

"FAB Virgil."

With steady pace the Thunderbirds made their way back to earth maintaining radio contact with each other and base, then as feared T3 began to smoke on re-entry.

"Scott, her nose cone is smoking!" Virgil called over the radio.

"Cut down on speed Virgil, we're going too fast."

"FAB. Oh God, Alan's going to kill us when he wakes up."

Scott chuckled "we'll tell him about this last, I think we're going to be alright now."

"Re-entering Earth's atmosphere, now. ETA to base, ten minutes."

Eventually the crafts hovered over the island steering towards Thunderbird 3's bay, both pilots frowned sharing the same thought, how were they going to get Thunderbird 3 back into the outhouse.

"Dad, how are we going to do this?" Scott asked over the radio.

"You're going to have to guide her down into the launch bay."

"That's impossible" Virgil scoffed "there's no way we can do this."

"You're just going to have to try Virgil, at the moment we are non-operational, Thunderbird 3 has to be fixed as soon as possible.

"No pressure on us then" John laughed.

Painfully Thunderbird 3 was lowered into the outhouse, swear words of all shapes and sizes bounced across the radios making Jeff cringe.

"Boys, enough of the colourful metaphors, if Grandma heard you. You're nearly there."

"About fucking time."

"Scott, that's enough!" Jeff ordered with a laugh.

Finally Thunderbird one and two released the cables and went back to their own hangers, Scott sighed with relief as he left his bird and returned to the lounge.

"I'm not kidding Dad, that was probably the most stressful rescue I've ever been on."

"Don't worry about it now Scott, Brains has gone down to start work on her."

"Is Alan alright?"

"He's fine Scott, don't worry about him, go and get some rest you've been up for almost forty eight hours" Jeff smiled.

"I think I'll do just that."


	4. Awake and a challenge

That night Scott lay awake gazing towards his balcony, the moonlight lit up the room highlighting his most prized posessions. His various trophies from sport and flying glittered on the shelves along with his medals. A classical guitar leant against a pile of cushions by the doors leading out to the balcony, and framed in gold was a family photo taken with their mother. He was just shutting his eyes when he heard the sound of a piano drifting through the wall, he rolled over to look at his watch, 11pm, that wasn't late but why had Virgil decided to play his keyboard now? Scott made his way over to the door pulling a jumper over his bare chest before leaving, he paused outside Virgil's door before pressing the entry button, his brother was sat at the keyboard whilst John sat on the bed listening.

"Virgil, what are you doing?" Scott asked blinking from the light.

"Sorry Scott, it's my fault. I wanted to hear Virgil's new composition, I don't hear him in space after all" John apologised as Virgil pulled his dressing gown around himself.

"I understand John, what is this new composition Virgil?"

Virgil smiled slightly "a few ideas came into my mind during today's rescue, and I thought I'd get working on them."

"At eleven o'clock at night?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so, but John wanted to hear it."

Scott joined John on the bed "well, go on. Let's hear it."

John smiled at his eldest brother "so, everything is alright between us now Scott?"

Scott sighed "I'm sorry about earlier John, I don't blame you for anything, and you're right to doubt my action, I'm not always right. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course" John hugged Scott quickly then turned back to Virgil who was waiting to start playing.

"Shall we do this another time?" he teased.

"Shut up Virgil, now let's hear this composition, then we can get back to bed" Scott grinned.

Virgil repositioned himself on the stool and began to play again, the music was sweet but heavily expressive, the lower stages of the piece portrayed the turmoil and stress of the rescue, whereas the higher motifs represented success and the relief of returning home safely. Both Scott and John smiled at their brother's talent as he moved through the melody with ease and full concentration to every technique he wanted it to have. To another musician the dynamics were so delicate that the passages sounded like sugar dusting on a cake, the fortes were played as pianos amongst the tranquillity of the room. Virgil looked around at his photos of his family and certificates of piano and music awards dotted here and here on the walls, he also had a guitar which sat amongst a pile of music books near the French doors leading out to his balcony then turned back to his brothers who had fallen asleep, he chuckled lightly to himself and released the pedal with a small clunk. Then he walked over to the bed and tucked himself under the duvet.

The next morning Jeff joined Brains and Scott in 3's silo.

"What's the damage Brains?" Jeff asked looking down at the rocket.

"Major damage to the hull Mr Tracy, this is going to take some time, I've sent out for the components already."

"Good, in the meantime is there anything we can do?"

"I'm going to start work on her interior, to make sure she's still structurally stable" Brains pushed his glasses up his nose.

"FAB Brains."

"Dad, can we go and see Alan?" Scott almost begged.

"Alright Scott, but I want you to help Brains too."

"I, I'll call him if I need any help Mr Tracy, don't worry" Brains smiled.

Alan lay, still unconscious, in the sick room sleeping peacefully, his head had been bandaged up and colour had returned to his cheek, at present time he was accompanied by Gordon who had hardly left his side since Alan had been returned home.

"Wake up buddy, I miss you" Gordon said tearfully stroking Alan's hand gently.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the corridor and he leapt up wiping his eyes away in the process, then Scott entered the room with Jeff behind.

"How is he son?" Jeff asked as Gordon walked away from the bed.

"Still sleeping like a baby" Gordon smiled his eyes welling a little, Scott narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"His pulse rate is still normal and his brain waves look good. He should wake up soon. Look after him you two, I need to write up this report on Thunderbird 3."

Scott sat down beside the bed with Gordon.

"How have you been Gordon?"

"Just been looking after him really, he must've been hit pretty badly."

"He's Alan, he'll be alright. He'll be awake before you know it."

The hours passed and Alan was left alone, he began to murmur slightly trying to regain consciousness, Brains paused by the door and ran in. Alan blinked in his surroundings, and at the young professor taking his pulse.

"Afternoon Alan, how are you feeling?"

"Like my head is on fire, how long have I been out cold?" he asked blinking painfully.

"I'll call your father immediately, you've been out for two days" Brains smiled looking at Alan's surprised expression.

Moments later Jeff and the boys came running down the stairs, Tintin followed slowly still wary of her ankle although seeing Alan pushed her forward.

"Alan thank god you're alright" Gordon ran to his side.

"Hey Gordy" Alan smiled as his brother hugged him.

"Still looking a little peaky Ali" John smiled.

"Can you blame him? He hasn't eaten or drunk anything in two days. Here Alan" Scott poured out a glass of water "drink up."

"What struck you then?" Jeff asked as his son sat up.

"I don't know, I remember spinning for ages then blacked out."

"You're safe now Alan" Jeff helped Tintin to the bed where she grinned.

"Tintin, you made it!"

"Of course I did, although I sprained my ankle during the spinning" she smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now" she leant down and kissed him quickly.

"What happened to Thunderbird 3?" Alan looked towards Scott and John.

John gulped "she was hit by a meteor Alan, the hull is badly damaged but we got her home."

Alan relaxed a little "who do I have to thank for that?"

Jeff smiled "Scott, Virgil and John. It took them a while but she's safe in her silo."

"Thanks guys" Alan grinned "I don't remember any of the rescue but since I'm home, I recon it was successful."

"Certainly was."

"Alright guys, leave Alan to recover, he's only just woken up from his concussion" Jeff laughed and gently pushed the boys up the stairs.

Scott went back to Thunderbird 3 to help Brains while the others went to sit by the pool.

"That piece you played to us last night Virgil?" John started.

"The piece you never actually heard the end of, yes?"

"You really should write that down, it was beautiful."

Virgil blushed slightly "already have John, it's on the stand at the moment."

"What piece? I've been in the sick room for the last twenty four hours more or less" Gordon looked up.

"Virgil was playing this new composition to me and Scott last night, but I guess from the whole event of the rescue, we fell asleep before the ending."

"Do you want to hear it Gordon?" Virgil asked placing his glass down onto the table.

"Sure, I don't want to be left out."

Virgil smiled and headed up to the lounge followed by John and Gordon. Tintin was sitting reading when they got there.

"Hey Tintin, I thought you were with Alan?" John said as she closed her book.

"Oh, I was but your father wanted to talk to him so I thought it'd be best to leave them to it" she smiled "what are you guys doing back indoors?"

"Virgil's going to play his new composition to us, John and Scott got to hear it last night" Gordon sat down on the sofa opposite her.

"But that was on my keyboard not the grand" Virgil stated as he sat down at the piano "I hope you enjoy it Gordon."

Virgil began to play and Tintin turned back to her book, the music carried itself through the corridors and down to the sick room where Alan opened his eyes.

"Don't even think about getting up young man."

"But dad, I've never heard the piece."

"Then be quiet and listen, you're not moving from this bed until I believe you're stable enough."

Alan pouted but complied with Jeff's orders, he turned his head towards the music. Upstairs, the music continued and Gordon leant against the piano trying to guess what the music was about, nothing came to his mind and Virgil laughed.

"It's based on yesterday's rescue, the complicated passages literally portray how difficult the situation was."

Gordon nodded "and I'm guessing the lighter passages are where you succeeded?"

"Hit the nail on the head" Virgil praised laying a delicate glissando down the piano.

The music moved into the final section and John paid close attention, the notes merged between their organisation's theme and Virgil's own ideas reflecting pride and the love of being part of the rescue business, the final three chords bounced around the room before fading away off the island, Virgil opened his eyes and eased his foot off the pedal.

"That was amazing Virgil" Gordon smiled.

"Nah, it's nothing that you guys could've done I bet."

"There's no way we could play something like that" John coughed back a laugh.

"Sure you could, with time. Do you think I should challenge Scott to learn it?" Virgil said thoughtfully.

"He'd refuse."

"Not if we forced him too" Tintin said quickly.

"Force is a good word" Gordon smiled evilly.

"Well I guess I should go and see how repairs and getting on, dad will want me back up in Thunderbird 5 as soon as possible."

"See you at dinner, and tell Scott I want to talk to him" Virgil winked.

"Sure. Thanks for playing the whole piece again Virg."

"No problem."

Scott came as requested by Virgil and raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want Virgil?" he asked as Virgil smirked behind the piano.

"I have been challenged to force you to learn this piece I have composed. The others say that none of them could play it but maybe you could."

"Let me get this straight, you're challenging me?"

"Yes, here's the music. I give you three days" Virgil handed the music over.

"I've never even heard the whole thing" Scott moaned "this is ridiculous Virg."

"Good luck, remember you only have three days."

Scott sighed as Virgil left the room feeling very pleased with himself, then sat down at the piano looking through the music with a frown.

The days passed and Alan was back on his feet, the first thing he done was to go down and see his Thunderbird, Brains had been working hard and the hull was almost finished. Alan returned to the lounge, hearing music he guessed it was Virgil although when he got there he was more than surprised to see Scott playing.

"Is this a punishment or something Scott?"

Scott looked up "no, Virgil has challenged me to play this, it's a composition he wrote and it's really hard. This is my last day to know it."

"What do you mean?"

"He gave me three days to learn it and I've had my three days."

"Indeed you have" Virgil entered the room flanked by John, Gordon and Tintin "let's see if he's done it."

"Aw Virgil, you're cruel" Alan snickered.

"Good to see you up and about Alan" John smiled.

"In good time too, I wouldn't mind watching Scott fail this" Alan smirked at Scott.

"That's very polite Alan" Scott said sarcastically.

Virgil walked over to the piano and stood behind his brother "let's see if you have it note perfect."

The others all sat down to face Scott at the piano, he gulped slightly and replaced his fingers on the keys, this had to be one of the most stressful dares he had ever been through. His fingers began to move, eagling down he could feel Virgil following the music over his shoulder and he tried to focus on the dynamics of the music more than the dynamics in his body, why was it that every sound from the piano was ten times louder to him than anyone else in the room? As the piece moved along he gradually felt himself relaxing more and he started to experiment with the tune much to Virgil's annoyance, he looked up at his brother and grinned only making his brother scowl slightly, he laughed to himself and turned back to the manuscript paper to finish the piece, he released the pedal and sat back to take in the applause which told him the piece was definitely over.

"I guess I passed your challenge."

Virgil simply smiled and took the music away to improve upon it.

"That was great Scott, I knew there'd be somebody in the family who could play it" John grinned ruffling Scott's hair.

"Gee thanks John, I really only wanted to play it well to piss Virgil off."

"Well you certainly accomplished that" Gordon grinned.

"That's one chore off the checklist, I guess no hard feelings to him I hope" Scott bit his lip "anyway, let's get some lunch."


	5. Return to Thunderbird 5

That evening Jeff called a briefing session to discuss Thunderbird 3.

"Alan I'm telling you again, you're not going up to Thunderbird 5 this month" Jeff said sternly.

"But Dad I'm fine."

"I agree with Dad Alan" John smiled "yeah I'd like to be home for a month but you need to regain your strength."

"I could do it John."

"Son, you only woke up two days ago from your concussion, you're not fit for duty."

"Take is easy Alan" Scott said tugging his mug of coffee in his hands.

John looked up to the sky for a moment then took in a sharp breath "how about this month we do two weeks each?"

Virgil nodded "that's a really good idea."

"I'll go first, that should give you enough time to recover" John looked towards his father for confirmation.

"Alright, as soon as Thunderbird 3 is ready I want you John to go up to Thunderbird 5 with Scott and get International Rescue up and running again."

"Alright Dad, is Thunderbird 3 ready?" Scott asked.

"Brains and I did a last check up on her a couple of hours ago, she seems to be in working order" Gordon said sharing a smile with the scientist.

"Yes, the dent has been removed and I have rewired the engines Mr Tracy, Thunderbird 3 is safe to fly."

Once Jeff was convinced that Thunderbird 3 could definitely go into space he dismissed the meeting and Alan followed John to his room.

"What do you want Alan? I thought you were going to your room."

"Sorry John" Alan laughed "the thing is, I can do my term of duty if you'd prefer to stay home?"

"Alan you heard dad said, you're not going anywhere."

"But this is unfair for you, surely if I feel fit enough I can go where I want."

"I'm done talking about this Alan, we're sharing this month and that's final" John said sternly as he began to pack.

Alan huffed "you're so stubborn, I'm going to go and talk to dad about this."

"Like that's going to make a difference" John rolled his eyes and picked up the guitar and began to play, Alan just waved his hand dismissing his brother's comment and walked out to find Jeff who was in the garden talking to Kyrano.

"You've done a great job on this bed Kyrano."

"Ah thank you sir, I can't thank you enough for hiring me as your assistant to the house" Kyrano bowed slightly.

"The house would look very different if you weren't here."

"Dad I need to talk to you" Alan ran up the path.

"Do excuse me for a moment Kyrano" Jeff smiled apologetically "what's wrong Alan?"

"I really don't feel it's fair that John has to go back up to space."

"Alan, you're not well enough."

"I'm fine Dad!" Alan whined.

"He has to go up Alan, I can't send any of the others any of the others because of how important they are to possible rescues."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"This involves you and John, and I believe you need to recover fully before enduring a whole month alone" Jeff sighed "I'm only saying this because I care about you."

"I know Dad but I also care about John, being up there all alone drives him crazy."

"How do you know that?" Jeff frowned.

"He told me, so many voices up there, all strangers and no family faces. I know exactly what he means."

"I'll think about it."

"Think quickly, he's practically packed."

Jeff sighed "alright Alan, go and pack, but if at any point this month you feel ill or vice versa, you radio base immediately, understand?"

Alan's face lit up "thank you dad" he hugged his father who patted his head.

"Go on now" he grunted as Alan ran back to the house.

Minutes later Alan burst into John's room scaring the tall blonde half to death.

"Jesus Alan!"

"Stop packing, Dad's letting me go!"

"You're joking? How the heck did you change his mind?"

"Used the old 'voices in space' trick."

"Oh Alan, that makes me sound like such a drip" John scolded.

"It's what you told me and it seemed the best example."

John smiled "thanks Alan."

"Anytime, I'll go and get ready."

"Would you like me to come along and fly thunderbird 3 home again?"

"That would be great."

"FAB see you later" John pushed Alan out of the room gently and closed the door with a quiet laugh.

Early the next morning John and Alan sat down on the green couch to make their way down to 3's silo.

"Are you definitely sure about this Alan?"

"For the umpteenth time Dad yes" Alan answered with slight irritation in his voice.

"Ok son, see you in a month."

They disappeared and not long after a small rumble echoed around the island as the rocket left the outhouse.

"Wow dad, you actually let Alan go" Virgil watched the rocket enter orbit.

"I'm still wondering if that was the best decision."

"Cut him some slack dad, Alan will be fine" Gordon smiled.

"I guess you're right son, he has perked up since he woke up."

Gordon nodded and turned back to the chess game he was playing with Brains.

The week went by and much to Jeff's delight Alan had returned to his usual self and had settled back into the rota of International Rescue. The boys had been very busy due to the time they had been non-operational and Alan had been kept on his toes.

"I've never had such a busy month up here before" Alan said smiling at all of his brothers in the lounge.

"Busy, for _you_?" Gordon snorted sarcastically "we're the ones doing all the work here."

"You know what I mean."

"_Please_ Alan, all you're doing up there is answering calls for us" John sided with Gordon.

"You guys are such a tease" Alan stuck his tongue out.

The boys laughed and Jeff shook his head at them "you're doing a great job Alan, how are you feeling?"

"Oh fine Dad, pretty tired but physically A1" he smiled.

"Having a relaxing evening up there?" Virgil asked from the piano.

"That's enough boys."

"I was only asking a question Dad" Virgil pouted.

"Yes Virgil, I'm having a _wonderfu_l evening, thanks."

Virgil simply winked and turned back to the piano sharing a smile with Scott.

"Well look after yourself son."

Alan cut the transmission and sat back in his chair thinking about the recent events involving his bird and Thunderbird 5.


End file.
